


[Toothcup]情非得已①-⑤

by Mrryo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 牙杯ABO无拟人，旧坑存档。





	[Toothcup]情非得已①-⑤

在博克岛，一年四季都像冬天，严寒而干燥。生活在这里的维京人们没什么特别之处，每天忙着种田，放养动物，制造武器和家具......唯一值得一提的事情大概是，他们的日常活动之一是屠龙。不论男女，大多都是在龙的烈焰下摸爬滚打着长大的，所以屠龙在维京人的生命中是一件很有象征意义的事情。哪怕你还是个孩子，也要在一次次龙的袭击中试着展现你屠龙的天赋。  
维京人父母经常鼓励自己的孩子们勇敢地去参与战斗，因为十二岁以前无法准确的判断出一个人是Alpha、Beta还是Omega，而通过屠龙时的表现，就大致可以预测一个人的ABO性别。能够取得优异成绩的往往是那些Alpha们。优异的基因注定他们是天生的战士，是未来的屠龙精英。而那些能力一般，但是数量最多的Beta们并不一定就会输给Alpha，他们是屠龙的主力军，团队协作使他们能发挥出不逊于Alpha的力量。  
博克岛上的绝大多数人都是Alpha或Beta，甚至一度没有Omega的存在。因为在这样一个长期面对着恶龙的袭击的部落中，力量微弱到可以用柔弱来形容的Omega很难自保。他们不被允许屠龙，这是一种保护——但也就注定与种种荣誉无缘。  
生出一个Omega对于大多数家庭来说并不是一件好事，而当家主是部落的首领时，这种情况显得尤为糟糕。  
“不行，Hiccup，无论你再怎么说，在这件事上我是不可能同意你的。”有着浓密络腮胡子的首领无奈地推开自己的儿子，“让你去和Gobber学锻造已经是我最大的让步了，毕竟你是个Omega——说真的，如果你是个Beta我绝不会多说一个字，但你是个Omega。”  
身材瘦小的男孩执着地跟在他的身后，反驳道：“我是Omega没错，但是从来没有人说Omega没有办法杀死一条龙！”  
“Hiccup，你很清楚Omega没有Alpha那样强健的身体，根本没有去同龙搏斗的力量。”他的父亲疲惫地坐在座位上，给自己倒了一杯水，道：“你是我唯一的儿子，我不希望你...和你妈妈一样葬身于龙爪下。就当是为了我，老老实实地待在Gobber那里好吗？”  
父亲提起母亲时露出的伤感让Hiccup十分无奈，只好随便应了两声后转身走上楼梯，准备继续思考说服父亲的理由。然而外面突然传来的尖叫声和龙的咆哮声注定了他今夜很难安稳地入睡。  
Hiccup从楼梯上蹦下来，他的父亲Stoick正拿起战斧准备冲出去指挥作战。临出门前Stoick回头看了他一眼，严肃地道：“你最好一整晚都和Gobber待在一起，不要被我发现你又偷偷跑去操控投石机。”  
“好的，我当然不会......”他漫不经心的承诺还没说完，Stoick已经冲出家门了。“......老老实实地待在Gobber那里。”

Hiccup向Gobber的铺子走去，外面已经是他见惯了的厮杀场面：强壮的Alpha们挥舞着重锤，轻易地砸断了一只烈焰狂魔的颈椎。Beta则借助投石机一类的工具，用沉重的圆石击落那些高飞的龙。而作为博克岛上唯一的Omega，他正准备去帮忙维修武器。  
以身体强壮的水准来评判一个人的能力，这实在是不公平。Hiccup抡起铁锤，让它重重地落下。十二岁以前包括他自己在内，没人觉得他会是个和他父亲一样出色的Alpha，但也没有谁想到他会是个Omega——毕竟在博克岛上已经二十年没有Omega出生了。  
他仍然记得那天父亲请Goshi为他鉴定时的情形。德高望重并且向来对他很和善的老人摇了摇头，用拐杖在地上画了一个圆，那是象征着Omega的圆，也是决定了他一生命运的圆。  
真是的，好端端的想起这些做什么。  
Hiccup用力晃了晃脑袋，晕眩感让他不得不关注自己身边的现实世界。涌向铺子嚷嚷着要修武器的人少了许多，Gobber一个人就足以应对了，这正是他溜出去的绝佳时期。于是趁着Gobber和一个高壮的男人互相高喊着说话的时候，Hiccup迅速地跑到门边窜了出去。  
Stoick正在广场中央同一只致命纳得搏斗着，身为Alpha使他的肌肉格外发达，一拳下去可以打得那只龙趴倒在地。不过Hiccup没有感叹的时间了，他得趁着父亲没有看到自己溜出来之前做点什么。  
——比如找到一台投石机，用尽全身力气搬上去一块圆石，然后在空中瞄准随便什么龙发射出去......不过他搬不动那块石头，所以Hiccup还是选择用弹弩。  
“嘿！Hiccup！你应该躲到屋子里去！”和他同龄的Astrid用战斧砍伤了一条龙的翅膀，然后冲着他喊道：“你不要命了吗？！”  
“我很好！Astrid！”Hiccup不甘示弱地回话道：“当心你的右边——”  
Astrid是一个女性Alpha，虽然只有十五岁，却已经将她的屠龙天赋展现得淋漓尽致。加上长得也算好看......Hiccup觉得自己大概是有点喜欢她。但她和另外那几个同龄小伙伴并不喜欢和他一起玩，就因为他是一个‘柔弱’的Omega。  
Astrid抵挡住飞龙的扑咬，然后一人一龙纠缠着往旁边去了。于是没有人打扰他，Hiccup继续看向天空。一道紫色的光闪过，速度极快，但它被Hiccup注意到了。于是他尽力地去追寻那如同闪电一般的紫光。那条龙吐出的并不是寻常的火焰，而是紫色的，如同一枚炮弹，威力极大。这种龙并不常见，根据Hiccup曾读过的龙之书也没有记载过这样的龙.....  
不过人人都知道那是夜煞，闪电和死亡结合的产物。  
Hiccup浑身都紧张起来，紧张到能看到他面上的小雀斑都在发抖。他的目光追寻着夜煞飞行的轨迹，然后用他这短暂人生中积累起来的全部知识来推算，最后像是崩断了一根弦那样快的瞬间，他发动弹弩，然后击中了那只夜煞。

“耶！！！”Hiccup难以控制自己地高呼起来，“我...我击中它了！我击中了一只...一只夜煞！我做到了！”  
“一只夜煞！你听见他说的了吗？Hiccup说他击落了一只夜煞！”Snotlout不知何时来到Hiccup身旁，他仿佛听见了什么天大的笑话一般拉着Tuffnut一起笑得几乎要倒在地上。“雷神啊！一个Omega用弹弩中了一只夜煞！”  
Hiccup喜悦的心情顿时被破坏了，他抿唇不语，低头往Gobber的铺子走去，并不想理会这些无聊的家伙。但是仍然有人不肯放过他，拉住了他的外衣。Hiccup不耐地转身，道：“我确实做到了！我没有在发疯！”  
拉住他的人不是刚刚嘲笑他的两人之一，而是那个身材滚圆的Fishlegs，他怯懦地说道：“......我看到了，你确实击中了一条龙...不过我没有看清那是不是夜煞，但至少你不是在发疯。”  
“哦，谢了，Fishlegs，你的话让我感觉好多了。”Hiccup紧绷的神经一下子放松下来，这让他感觉到无比的疲惫。他同Fishlegs道别，拖着沉重的步伐回到了Gobber那里。  
终于，飞龙们带着自己的战利品飞离了博克岛，人们咒骂着这些野蛮的强盗，在Stoick的指挥下收拾残局。没有人会指责一个Omega在这种时候不出力气，所以Hiccup可以带着他的小心思回家去准备睡觉，说实在的，这大概是身为Omega唯一的好处。

他给归家的父亲倒了一杯热牛奶，并且说了今晚他所做的事情。意料之中的是，他的父亲非常生气并且不相信他击落了一只夜煞。  
不过Hiccup并不气馁，他躺在床上翻了个身，看着外面的月光，那只夜煞被击落时的情形又一次重现在他的脑海之中。他决定明天去黑暗角找到那只夜煞，并且杀死它，以此来证明Omega并不是纯粹的弱者。  
Hiccup第一次如此期待明日黎明的到来，他紧紧闭上眼睛，试图把那些乱七八糟的想法都赶出自己的脑海，不过.....  
也许Astrid会因此多看他两眼呢？  
——  
也许Hiccup在入睡之前叮嘱了自己上百次要早点起床，但昨晚的战斗和他紧绷的神经让他不得不需要深入的睡眠。所以他毫不意外的睡到自然醒才睁开朦胧的双眼，外面没有一丁点儿阳光，阴沉的乌云铺天盖地的压下来，这让他在心里抱怨着这大概又是更加寒冷的一天......  
“嘿！”Hiccup突然猛地坐起身，“雷神啊！我......”他一下子想起昨晚发生的一切，一瞬间激动得话都说不出。他用最快的速度换好衣服，随便吃了两口面包，带上防身的短刀和用来砍杀龙的斧头，一切准备就绪。  
在Hiccup的设想中，一路上要尽量保持着体力，以防还要与夜煞搏斗，但实际上他的步伐快得几乎要跑起来了。仿佛他和那只夜煞是两块巨大的磁石，无法挣脱地互相吸引着靠近，直到激烈的碰撞在一起——  
Hiccup突然听到了龙的叫声，隐隐约约的，正从不远处传来。

“来吧！”Hiccup低声说道，他慢慢地循着声音前行。渐渐他发现四周的树木被什么野兽粗暴地折断了，树干上留下的划痕像是利爪胡乱抓挠后留下的。当他凑近了观察那些抓痕的时候，植物断口的汁液气味很浓，但是并不惹人讨厌。Hiccup突然觉得自己有些奇怪，他莫名兴奋起来，又或者说是心烦意乱到难以集中注意力？  
Hiccup把这归结于是第一次屠龙带来的紧张感，于是他尽量放轻了步伐，走到一个缓坡上。当他向下望去，居然被那只突然出现的，浑身缠绕着绳索的黑龙给吓得往后一仰，差点坐在地上。  
雷神啊，这简直太丢人了，身为一个维京人，居然被龙吓得差点坐在地上！  
这么想着，Hiccup努力让自己深呼吸以保持镇定，然后用微微颤抖的手握住防身的短刀，把它举在身前，慢慢地靠近了那只夜煞。夜煞闭着眼睛，似乎因为挣扎了一夜而筋疲力尽，此时正在休憩。如果要杀死它，大概是最好的时机了。  
于是Hiccup一边颤抖着把短刀举起，一边用同样颤抖的声音小声说道：“你这个家伙...我要把你的心脏献给我的父亲，向他证明Omega不仅可以屠龙，而且可以独自杀掉一只夜煞......我要以此证明我并不需要他们的保护......”  
而且证明了他自己的能力以后，他也许就可以和其他同龄人包括Astrid一起玩耍，屠龙什么的......那可真不错，对吧？

Hiccup紧张的心情因为走神而有所缓和，但他立刻注意到夜煞睁开了眼睛，正用一种危险的眼神看着他。他并不喜欢那种锐利的眼神，感觉就仿佛正被一个无礼的陌生人毫不掩饰地上下打量。加上龙的眼神更带着那种野兽特有的侵略性，他甚至有一瞬间觉得夜煞把他当做了某种弱小的猎物，比如绵羊。  
Hiccup有些不快地将短刀举高，刚刚那种危机感似乎是错觉一般，一闪而逝。夜煞自喉咙深处发出压抑的哀叫，同时慢慢地把它硕大的脑袋搁在地上。龙是很聪明的动物，它们和人类一样拥有复杂的感情，所以Hiccup能很容易地从夜煞的一举一动中看出它的意图。夜煞安静地斜睨着Hiccup，那神情似乎在说：‘我放弃了，随便你怎么样都好，快把我杀掉吧’  
没有什么比这更棒的了，夜煞心甘情愿地认输，自己放弃了抵抗。只要Hiccup把那把短刀插进龙的心脏，历史就会自此被改写。Hiccup好几次犹豫着举起短刀，放下，再举起，又放下...紧闭着的双眼前浮现的是从前经历的一幕幕：得知自己是个Omega时的绝望，看到父亲失望的离开时他的愧疚，无数次对Alpha们的羡慕......  
终于要在今天结束了吗？

Hiccup睁开眼睛，看到夜煞绝望却仍然带着不屈的眼神，突然发现自己背后全是冷汗。他最终还是放下了短刀，双腿不知何时疲软得发抖，以至于Hiccup往后退了一步就摇摇晃晃地摔坐在地上。空气中弥漫着好闻的、不知道是什么花散发出来的香气，靠着岩石以支撑自己，Hiccup终于发觉自己的呼吸频率似乎有些太高了。他不得不微微张嘴喘息，像是被吓坏了似的，却又说不出在畏惧什么。  
Hiccup嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角，果然进入正式的发育期以后ABO性别的特征就会变得明显。作为一个‘应当’胆小而脆弱的Omega，他面对一条失去反抗能力的龙竟然没有下手的勇气，而且还吓得浑身没了力气，简直是在丢维京人的脸。  
夜煞仍然躺在地上，一副任人宰割的模样，倒是显出一分乖巧来。Hiccup拼命摇头想把这种奇怪的想法甩出去，要知道龙和维京人可是死敌，如果被父亲知道他觉得一只夜煞有点可爱的话，他大概会被赶出家门去和‘可爱’的夜煞同住。

这半天Hiccup离夜煞远了一些，感觉自己舒服多了。于是他长出一口气，再次握住短刀，终于下定决心——他要放走这条龙。  
但凡有个正常人在这里都会觉得他疯了，事实上他自己也非常赞同这种想法。他恨不得有谁（最好是Astrid？）来狠狠地揍他一顿，让他看清面前的是一只夜煞而不是什么别的普通的龙——杀死过一只夜煞这种成就足够他吹嘘一辈子了，加上他是个Omega，这件事大概能流传个四五百年？  
“嘿，你可真走运...”Hiccup揪着绳索，用锋利的短刀割断它，絮絮叨叨地对夜煞说道：“我昨晚战斗得太累了，所以今天只有割断这几根绳子的力气啦。当然，这绝不是因为我害怕了或者说心软了......绝对不是。”  
夜煞感觉到束缚着它身体的绳子突然断裂了，反应过来后它用那双大大的眼睛盯着Hiccup，充满攻击性的竖瞳有一瞬间的变化。它很疑惑这个人类到底想干什么，刚刚还举着刀要杀掉它，但现在却是要放它离开。男孩棕褐色的、软软的头发蹭在它的侧腹，头发的主人则正忙活着想要用他那瘦弱的手臂解开缠绕在夜煞四肢上的绳索。夜煞异常安静地看着男孩的一举一动，直到男孩如释重负的出了口气，解开了夜煞身上所有的束缚。  
“嗯...现在你自由了，”Hiccup在夜煞审视的目光下突然意识到自己的处境极其危险，“你这家伙...至少应该明白是我救了你吧？所以你大概...一定不会.....”恩将仇报？  
然后下一秒夜煞突然翻过身，用爪子按着Hiccup的脖子使他不得不紧紧贴着背后的岩石，而且那锋利的龙爪还有收拢的趋势。

好吧，它是一条和维京人有仇的龙，他不应该对它期望过高的。  
Hiccup被迫和夜煞对视着，两者之间突然缩短的距离带来的恐惧感让Hiccup全身的毛孔都在尖叫——这大概有点夸张，不过他真的很想尖叫就是了。  
龙的吐息喷在他的颈边，那陌生却不惹人厌的气息瞬间将Hiccup包围起来，他甚至动不了一根手指。Hiccup浑身热得像是在Gobber的铁炉旁边一样，加上手脚无力，心跳过快，他大概下一秒就要昏过去了。夜煞的鼻翼动了动，似乎是嗅到了什么，突然闭上眼睛在Hiccup的颈边蹭了蹭。Hiccup觉得自己后颈某个地方猛烈地应和着，随着夜煞的动作开始发痒。他难受地动了动脖子，无意识间发出了非常奇怪的声音。  
“啊......”  
夜煞的动作一滞，细瞳慢慢地看向脸颊泛着粉红的男孩，而此时Hiccup的脑袋像是热得融化掉了似的开始发晕，所以并没有注意到龙的异常。他轻轻地偏过脸，靠在夜煞身上，龙的鳞片比起他的皮肤要凉得多。这让Hiccup感觉很舒适，所以他无意识地抬起手，想要抱住夜煞。  
但这一举动明显惊醒了夜煞，它将Hiccup甩在地上，长尾暴躁地在地上扫起阵阵沙土，绕着Hiccup在他的周围徘徊却不再靠近。Hiccup因为疼痛稍微清醒了一些，他只知道自己在不停的喘息，喉咙干渴极了，简直像是得了某种疾病似的。但他并不是多么痛苦，更像是对某种东西本能的渴望，得不到，所以愈发觉得难过起来。  
植物汁液的味道越来越浓了，Hiccup颤抖着向夜煞的方向挪了挪，差点被徘徊的夜煞踩在爪下。他倒是毫无自觉地一味想要靠近气味的源头，但夜煞却实打实地被吓了一跳，扇动双翼让自己腾空才避免了一场惨剧的发生。最后夜煞猛地用力冲着Hiccup的耳朵咆哮，那动静简直能把维京人老祖宗从坟墓里吵起来。被吼得快聋了的Hiccup顶着蚊香眼晕倒在地，身体的热度也渐渐消退。  
夜煞见他不再动弹，试探着靠近Hiccup的身边，来回踱步走了几圈，最后凑到他的后颈，做贼似的飞快地舔了一下，然后用闪电般的速度窜向远处，渐渐跑得不见了踪影。  
——  
看着窗外明媚的阳光，Hiccup发自内心地赞叹着今天是个美好，温暖，惹人喜爱的晴天。  
除了要去参加屠龙训练以外，这大概会是非常棒的一天。  
没错，作为博克岛上唯一的一个Omega，Hiccup得到了他父亲的允许，可以去参加普通维京人都经历过的屠龙训练了。  
奥汀神啊，在他面对了一只夜煞死里逃生之后，如果可以的话他真希望再也没有机会见到那些龙，老老实实当个被保护的Omega现在看来也许并不是什么坏事。  
不过他的父亲倒是意外的坚定起来，似乎是听了Gobber的劝导，总之Stoick现在一点也不相信Hiccup所说的‘害怕屠龙’这一说法，反而认为这是儿子在和他赌气。最后两人的谈话以Stoick拎着Hiccup去参加训练为结束。

Hiccup不能像Alpha们那样把沉重的武器抡起来击中龙的弱点，也做不到像一些Beta那样身法巧妙足以避开攻击，所以他在训练中吃了不少苦头。而这正是Stoick所希望看到的，他想借助实战来彻底打消Hiccup屠龙的念头，不过Hiccup放弃屠龙和训练并没有什么关系。  
真正让他决定不屠龙的是那只夜煞。  
实际上他自从那天晕倒在森林里以后，就时常会想起那时的场景。夜煞放弃挣扎，获得自由后将他按在岩石上却没有杀掉他.....尤其难忘的是夜煞直勾勾盯着他看的时候那种充满侵略性的眼神，简直让他怀疑对方是否真的是条龙，而不是某些对他有着奇怪企图的Alpha。  
Hiccup对于AO之间这种奇怪的吸引并不是很了解，因为博克岛上的Omega向来不多，大多是AB相结合，所以也没有什么前人的经验可以借鉴。老实说，Omega和Alpha的互补性给他带来了不少麻烦，尤其是博克岛上的Alpha数量不少的情况下。Snotlout就曾经在喝醉的时候按着他想......亲他，好在被Astrid一斧头砸到一旁去了。  
Hiccup觉得当时的Astrid真是帅极了，而他大概就是从那时起暗恋她的。  
好吧，现在的Astrid也很帅气，她的战斧用得越来越顺手了。

Hiccup回想着今天Astrid一斧震退了致命纳得的精彩瞬间，一边走到前天遇到夜煞的地方。他顺着树木折断的方向一直走，侧身从石缝中穿过，一片小湖和生机勃勃的翠绿色跳入眼帘。他还来不及感叹，忽然踩上了什么硬物，Hiccup弯腰拾起那黑色的硬片，仔细看了看，认为它大概是片龙鳞。  
同时龙的啸声从低处传来，Hiccup借助藤蔓滑到稍低一些的岩石上，一个正跳跃着的黑色身影闯入了他的视线——那正是昨夜被他击落的夜煞。夜煞漆黑而富有光泽的鳞片在午后阳光的照耀下如同宝石，Hiccup有些看呆了，竟找不出什么更好的词汇来形容它的美。  
等等，他竟然觉得一条龙很美，而且还是差点杀了他的一条龙？不管怎么说，这真是太不应该了。  
Hiccup深呼吸了几次，试图让自己冷静下来。他现在不敢靠得太近，万一那天夜煞没有杀掉他只是因为肚子不饿，但现在饿了该怎么办？  
他注意到夜煞数次扇动双翼试图飞行，却屡屡跌回地面。夜煞因此发出了愤怒的吼叫声，更加焦躁地在地面上来回抓挠着。Hiccup掏出笔记本迅速地记录下夜煞的模样，一边疑惑着为什么夜煞飞不起来。很快他有了新发现——夜煞左边的尾翼没有了。  
所以答案就很明显了，他击落夜煞的时候打掉了它的左尾翼，导致它现在是条残疾的，失去了飞行能力的龙。也难怪夜煞现在急得团团转，耐不住地四处喷火。  
Hiccup觉得自己不应该再待在这里了，他做的蠢事已经够多了。作为一个维京人，放走一只珍稀的夜煞已经是前所未有的，他不想把自己的小命也断送在愤怒的龙爪下。于是他趁着夜煞把它的大脑袋浸入水中试图捕食的时候站起身来，把笔记本收入怀中。不幸的是他的炭笔径自跳了下去，动静不大却足以惊到敏锐的夜煞。龙的竖瞳和他充满惊恐的眼睛对上，夜煞不耐地喷了喷鼻，随着Hiccup的动作摇晃着脑袋。  
它记得这个人类，记得他的模样，更重要的是他的气息。事实上龙也可以按ABO性别来区分，但是龙中的Omega有时甚至要比Alpha更凶猛，这点和人类有很大区别，所以龙之书的作者并没能发现这件事，只是简单的将龙分为雄性和雌性。夜煞就是一只雄性Alpha龙，它优秀的基因决定了它是Alpha中的精英。  
大部分的龙都对气味很敏感，它们选择伴侣很大程度上取决于对方的气味是否能带给自己愉悦感。夜煞是极为挑剔的一种龙，也就注定它很难找到适合的配偶。但是这只夜煞觉得自己大概不是那么倒霉，至少那个不远处的棕发人类的味道是它最喜欢的类型。就像是被阳光晒过的龙薄荷，但是待久了就容易让它晕眩，所以夜煞一直保持着警惕性。  
不过夜煞并不想轻易放过自己好不容易得来的猎物，所以它在人类的后颈上留下自己的气味，以防有不识趣的龙接近他。实际上除了它还没有什么龙会把一个人类视为未来的伴侣，因此它那难以去除的口水给Hiccup带来的更多是麻烦，而不是保护。  
Hiccup被夜煞盯得有些发毛，下意识咽了咽口水，最后连滚带爬的跑了出去。夜煞翻了个白眼，发出轻蔑的哼声，然后低头往地面上喷了一圈火，悠闲的趴在上面开始休息。  
......  
“致命纳得的尾巴会发射毒刺！”Gobber站在高处冲着一片混乱的训练场地喊道，“Hiccup！拿稳你的盾牌！”  
被点到名的Hiccup已经有些跑不动了，但是身后的致命纳得仍然很有精神。他靠在墙边大口的喘气，场地中其他人出色的表现和他这幅没用的样子形成了鲜明的对比。Hiccup连感叹上天不公的时间都没有，刚喘过来气就又要迈开步子逃命了。  
最后他蹭破了膝盖，带着一身小擦伤和一条鱼，一瘸一拐地又回到了昨天去过的小湖边。  
毕竟是他弄坏了夜煞的尾翼，现在这只夜煞如果因为没法下水抓鱼而饿死的话，那实在是有点对不起他之前傻乎乎放走夜煞的行为。Hiccup努力劝服自己这是为了更好的观察夜煞的习性，因为龙之书上夜煞那一页空荡荡的，他不能失去这么好的观察机会。

Hiccup拎着鱼，小心翼翼地在四周走动着寻找夜煞。它飞不起来，很难离开这里，多半是躲起来了。果然在Hiccup回身的时候，他发现夜煞正俯在高处的岩石上居高临下地看着他，龙眯起的眼睛中闪过冰冷的光，似乎已经将他视为猎物。  
Hiccup赶紧扔掉了自己的刀，以示自己并无恶意。也许是他的举动打消了夜煞的警惕性，黑龙最终耐不住饥饿，试探着走近他身边，张开嘴示意Hiccup把鱼扔给他。在它张嘴的瞬间，Hiccup惊讶地发现夜煞居然没有牙齿，他讶异地道：“我以为你是...有牙齿的？夜煞居然没有牙齿？这可真是...”  
饿坏了的夜煞不想听他絮絮叨叨的说下去，隐藏起来的锋利牙齿瞬间出现，一口把Hiccup手中的鱼咬成两截，吞吃入腹。被惊吓到的Hiccup还维持着举着鱼的动作，半张的嘴慢慢地回复到原位。神啊，有一瞬间他还以为自己的手也会被夜煞‘顺便’当做食物给咬掉的。  
吃完了一条鱼的夜煞舔舔嘴边，明显意犹未尽地看了看Hiccup，少年的双腿不自禁的开始打颤。夜煞慢慢地靠近，直到把他逼得坐在地上，后背紧紧贴在岩石上。  
“不不不，别这样，”Hiccup无力地阻拦着夜煞的靠近，他的胆小属性似乎又开始发作了，“我真的没有鱼了，别过来！”  
夜煞实际上并不太明白这个人类叽里咕噜的在说些什么，不过对方看着它的惊恐的眼神让它不大满意。夜煞闻了闻人类身上的气味，知道他的确没带更多的食物过来。实际上Hiccup能带来一条鱼已经超乎它的意料了，毕竟在夜煞的眼中，这个被它暂时选为未来配偶的人类少年是非常弱小的，弱小到不具备单独觅食的力量。  
在龙这个种族中，这类配偶之间的互动是很常见的 。比如有一条龙受伤了，那么它的配偶将负责地觅食，直到它伤势痊愈，这也是配偶之间感情好的体现。夜煞很满意Hiccup今天的表现，于是它决定和配偶分享食物——然后把刚刚吃下去的鱼吐了一截出来。  
“呃......”Hiccup明显是被恶心到了，但是看着夜煞充满期待的大眼睛，加上考虑了一下双方的实力差距，Hiccup还是勉强地笑了笑，然后迟疑地咬了一口。  
生鱼腥味加上夜煞的口水，实在是太难吃了，他觉得自己这辈子都要对鱼有阴影了。不过夜煞倒是格外愉快地看着他，甩来甩去的长尾巴显示出它心情很好。所以Hiccup觉得自己暂时不用担心性命的问题，可以进一步的观察夜煞的习性了。  
他试着向夜煞露出一个灿烂的笑容，然后惊讶地发现夜煞学着他的模样，努力咧开了嘴，形成一个有点狰狞的笑容。Hiccup下意识地向面前的龙伸出手，夜煞却突然恢复了之前有点凶的样子，威胁似的冲他呲了呲牙，然后快速地窜到不远处去了。  
Hiccup慢慢放下悬在半空的手，看着对他明显还抱有一丝戒心的夜煞，突然某种大胆的念头在他心中显现出来。  
如果他不能杀掉一只夜煞，那么也许他可以成为维京人历史上第一个和龙成为朋友的家伙？  
——  
Hiccup再次回想起那天的事情，自己都不敢相信。  
夜煞跑开后他无聊的坐在石头上，随手捡了根树枝，下意识地在土地上勾画出夜煞的轮廓。而夜煞也有模有样的学了起来，它咬着一棵树在地上划拉出了奇怪的线条。Hiccup被困在最中央，当他试图走出去的时候发现夜煞不允许他踩到那些线条，Hiccup只好用旋转舞步一样的方法走出去。  
嗯...这不过是一些线条而已，可夜煞却似乎对它们格外的有着保护欲和占有欲？  
正当他这么想着的时候，头上传来龙的喷鼻声，Hiccup才发现自己无意间走到了夜煞的身边，近到能闻到夜煞身上隐约散发出的某种好闻的植物气息。  
接下来发生的事情让他一想到就会难以抑制的兴奋起来。Hiccup出于某些自己都不知道的原因，又一次伸出手去，堪堪停在夜煞面前。如果它对他没有敌意，应该不会拒绝这种表示友好的行为。而夜煞并没有让他失望，它犹豫了片刻，就轻轻地，用那有点湿漉漉的鼻子碰了碰Hiccup的掌心。

所以现在博克岛上最Hiccup的Hiccup有了一个龙朋友，对方还是最为神秘和稀有的夜煞！  
可惜为了保护Toothless，他不能对任何人说起这光辉的事迹。  
没错，他给夜煞起了名字，尽管很清楚夜煞的牙齿锋利、洁白而整齐，但是Hiccup还是决定叫它Toothless。毕竟看看它现在无害的模样，很难想象这是只凶悍强大的夜煞。

Hiccup这几天训练结束后都忙着测试给Toothless做的尾翼，而说到他制作的尾翼，这真是个再妙不过的决定了。骑在龙背上的感觉和骑着软绵绵，慢吞吞的绵羊是完全不一样的。而且他能更仔细的观察夜煞，既能完善龙之书，还能帮到Toothless，何乐而不为呢？  
所以这天他和往常一样，带着细碎的伤口走出训练场，脑袋里装得满满的都是尾翼的改造方案和测试过程。忽然他听到前面传来Snotlout用夸张的语调说道：“我亲爱的Astrid，即使你的刘海被汗水浸湿贴在你的额头上也对你的美貌毫无影响。”  
Astrid一副被恶心到了的表情，狠狠瞪了他一眼，道：“你觉得你的脑袋比烈焰狂魔的更硬吗？我不介意出力帮你测试一下。”  
“不要这么心急，宝贝。”Snotlout露出一个自信的笑容，然后拿出了什么东西。“我只是想送给你一朵独一无二的，又或者说，非常少见的花，让它映衬你的美。”

映衬了她的美，也预示了你的悲惨下场。  
Hiccup叹了口气，似乎已经听到了Snotlout被Astrid反拧胳膊时不住的求饶。然而反常的是，Astrid在短暂的沉默后，居然说了‘好吧，看在花的份上就放过你’这种话。  
Hiccup不免有些惊讶，稍微踮起脚尖伸着脖子想去看清Astrid喜欢什么样的花。那是一朵艳红色的花，层层花瓣包裹成漂亮的形状，细小的水露在阳光的照耀下闪烁着微芒，它的香气大概也是浓烈却不惹人厌的。Hiccup在某本记载着岛上植物的书上见过类似的插图，似乎是叫什么，玫瑰？象征爱情？亲情？  
他确实记不清了，只能抱着一肚子疑问回到山洞，和Toothless共度一个不断经历失败的下午。等到晚上回家，他还得打着哈欠翻那些厚重的笔记。  
然后他终于有了答案——玫瑰，热烈的颜色和浓烈的香气让人想到炽热的爱情。  
那之后的第三天早上，他晨起去吃饭的时候，看到Astrid拿着蔫掉的花，有些舍不得似的将它整个埋进了土里。前来安慰她的Snotlout也被她一巴掌拍到一边去了。  
Hiccup看着那两人走远，他做贼似的悄悄蹭到墙角，挖出了那朵玫瑰，揣进怀里往家中跑去。他因为跑动而有些气喘，当然也有做贼心虚的成分在里面。还么做真是有点让人难为情，但是他喜欢Astrid，这一切似乎又没什么问题。

“伙计，”他坐在Toothless旁边的岩石上，“你见过这样的花吗？你能飞，能到许多人类到不了的地方，应该是见过吧？”  
Toothless趴在地上斜睨着他手里蔫巴巴的玫瑰，只闷闷地喷了喷鼻，并不搭理他。Hiccup讨了个没趣，只好看着玫瑰发呆。Toothless见他好久没有动静，终于还是忍不住回头看了看，人类直勾勾的盯着那朵花，不知道在乱想些什么。那种过于专注的眼神让它莫名有些恼怒，于是行动派的Toothless径自起身，趁着Hiccup还在发呆，一尾巴扫过去把玫瑰打到半空，然后张嘴就是一道火柱，那稀少罕见的玫瑰就彻底化成了点点灰烬。  
“嘿！Toothless！你做了什么！”Hiccup不敢相信地看着Toothless，奈何对方一副无辜样，只是用那双大眼睛看着他，Hiccup就有些说不下去了。转念一想，那只不过是一枝凋谢的花而已，何必为此伤了他和龙之间的友谊呢？  
然而今天的Toothless似乎敏感极了，还不等他道歉，扭头就跑掉了，扑闪着翅膀，跌跌撞撞的低飞着。Hiccup自知追不上夜煞的速度，跑了两步就慢慢停了下来。这些天他已经习惯了有夜煞陪在身边，一时间有些难以说明的失落。他轻叹了口气，真希望刚才没有用那种责怪的语气同Toothless说话。  
他正在自责的时候，突然听到远处的丛林中传来窸窸窣窣的声音。Hiccup一下子警觉起来，但是下一秒黑色的熟悉身影窜了出来，还没等他看清，就被凑上来的夜煞用什么东西砸了个正着。扑面而来的浓烈香气和闯入眼帘的艳丽颜色让Hiccup不由自主地瞪大了眼睛。  
玫瑰——很多玫瑰！

Toothless当然知道哪个小角落长着这种对于人类来说很稀有的花。  
它对这种香气扑鼻的东西向来是敬而远之的，因为夜煞的嗅觉非常发达，这花香实在是让它难以忍受。但是它又不想看到Hiccup失落的模样，只好忍着刺激，压下那点过分的嫉妒心，跑去给自己的小伴侣摘花，以此把它刚刚莫名其妙的行为敷衍过去。  
很显然它成功了，因为Hiccup正忙着用随身带着的绳子把那些长短不一的花枝捆在一起，并且不自觉地露出了微笑。  
......算了，你喜欢就好。  
Toothless连着打了四个喷嚏以后，面无表情地想道。  
——  
把鲜花小心地放在一旁，Hiccup愉悦地拍了拍Toothless的大脑袋，道：“来吧伙计，我觉得这次一定能飞得更高。”  
但现实是他们飞得很高，摔得也很惨。  
更糟糕的是Hiccup发现自己被挂在Toothless的龙鞍上了，他引以为傲的设计现在成了问题。他不得不等到夜幕降临，大家都回家休息的时候才拉着Toothless回到村庄里，试图去他的工作室拿些工具——  
“Hiccup？你今天怎么回来得这么晚？”  
奥汀神啊，居然是Astrid！  
男孩手忙脚乱地把Toothless推进去，然后讯速地关好门，摆出一副僵硬的笑脸，结结巴巴地打招呼道：“啊...嗨，Astrid，嗯...我是说...晚上好？Astrid？”  
Astrid敏锐的察觉到了他的不正常，碍于夜色，她又走近了几步。  
“你鬼鬼祟祟地藏着什么？”她的语气让Hiccup浑身冒冷汗，他退了一步，手撑在门上确认Toothless没有被她发现。那么她所说的就是......  
那束玫瑰！他可以用玫瑰转移她的注意力！  
“其实没什么，不过是一些花...”Hiccup紧张得快要蹦起来了，“我本来想...呃...明天再送给你的，既然被你发现了，那也就没有那个必要了，对吧？”  
Toothless不知何时顶开了门缝悄悄看着他，Hiccup连忙抽出那束玫瑰挡在Astrid面前，好让她把视线完全放在花上。果然对方吃了一惊，有些迟疑地伸出手来。Hiccup忽然感觉腰上被用力拽了一下，以至于他的双脚都腾空了。  
Toothless可不管他是不是在内心尖叫，一心一意地把人往门里拽，Hiccup当然是拽不过一只Alpha夜煞，只来得及嘱咐一句‘当心有刺’，下一秒就被拽进了屋里。跌坐在地的男孩不轻不重地拍了凑上来的龙一巴掌，然后飞快地跨上龙背，让Toothless载着他从另一个门逃跑了。  
留在原地的Astrid眉头紧蹙，她抱着香气扑鼻的玫瑰，看着空无一人的房间，已经完全被这一连串的怪事给弄糊涂了。  
——  
那夜过后，Astrid并没有其他人提起玫瑰的事，Hiccup也当做没有发生。每天被龙追着跑，被别人嘲笑的日子还是照常的过。  
Hiccup抱着新调整好的龙鞍，走在森林里，感受着叶片缝隙中坠落的细碎阳光，心情好极了。今天是个难得的温暖日子，吹动他棕发的风温柔地打了个转，向远方前进。Toothless所在的山洞也是一片生机盎然的景象，春天的步伐终于接近了冰封了一整个冬天的博克岛。  
他顺着石头蹦下去的时候，夜煞正在水边用尾巴拍击水面，惊得里面的鱼都沉进湖底去了。听到脚步声，Toothless的耳朵竖起来，然后把沾满了水的尾巴猛地一甩，溅了Hiccup一身水。Hiccup毫无防备地被甩了一头一脸的水，本想发火，但是深呼吸后他只是抹了一把脸，垂下肩膀，无奈地喊道：“Toothless......”  
夜煞就喜欢看到他被捉弄后无可奈何的模样，咧开嘴发出了一连串嘲笑意味的声音。

玩过了，就该进行日常的飞行练习了。  
有了之前那些天的经验，Hiccup觉得在驾驭飞龙这方面应该没有人能和他相比了。一人一龙状态都非常不错，所以飞行高度和平稳程度都有很大提高。虽然最后还是失误了，却是跌在一片柔软的草丛，Hiccup拨开和他差不多高的草丛，顺着窸窸窣窣的声音找去：“Toothless？你在那边吗？”  
没有龙回答他，Hiccup只好前行，然后就看到了Toothless像某种动物一样在地上打滚，压平了一圈草，它非常享受地在草地上蹭着，舒服得发出了低沉的呼噜声。  
他不禁笑了出来，伸手折了几根草，仔细地观察了一下，然后自言自语道：“.....看来你喜欢这种草，对吗？那其他的龙是不是也一样？也许我可以在明天训练的时候试试......”  
Toothless躺在这片草地上，完全不想再起来飞行。于是Hiccup也坐下来，把厚重的皮毛外套扔到一旁，他打开笔记本记录下今天的新发现，参考其他植物，Hiccup决定给它命名为龙薄荷。写完了以后，Hiccup像身边的夜煞一样，躺倒在龙薄荷上，闻着清新的植物气味儿，被暖暖的阳光包裹着，他很快睡着了。

当Toothless闹够了以后，才发现身边的人类已经半天没有动静了。它先是在一旁盯着男孩看，然后有点紧张地蹭过去闻了闻。Hiccup对于它来讲就像是一根大型的，会走动的龙薄荷，即使在龙薄荷生长得如此茂盛的地方也很有存在感。夜煞见他只是睡过去了，紧绷着的身躯放松下来，它在男孩身边趴下，然后无聊地伸出一只龙爪去扒了扒男孩的肩膀。  
它觉得自己的伴侣实在是太过瘦弱了，即使是个Omega也不太正常。毕竟大部分人类都不像他这样，他们中甚至有强壮的Alpha可以硬生生拧断双头龙的脖颈。这么瘦小，真的能生小龙吗？  
Toothless忽然收回了爪子，直起身看着熟睡的男孩。  
它忽然意识到一个问题。  
......人类能生小龙吗？  
年方十五，无父无母的Toothless陷入了孤独的沉思。

长到这么大，作为龙中稀有强大的夜煞，它一直觉得没什么问题是一发离子炮解决不了的，除了现在。这个问题根本没有人——也没有龙能告诉它。  
夜煞发出闷闷的低吼，凑到Hiccup身边，仔细的观察着它的伴侣。棕色的头发蓬松柔软，褐色的小雀斑并不显得难看，反而平添了几分可爱。它实在是不满意这仿佛几根秸秆接在一起组成的身体，一边嗅着伴侣的气味一边不满地眯起眼睛。  
Toothless越凑越近，最后鼻尖碰触到了略显粗糙的麻布。龙从来就不需要穿衣服，所以它也很看不惯Hiccup这身阻碍它亲近的布料。但是以防男孩醒来发现衣服被龙撕碎了以后会生气，Toothless退而求其次，小心地把男孩的衣服从下摆推上去，露出平时见不到阳光的胸腹部分。似乎是因为有风吹过，Hiccup微微瑟缩了一下，但没有醒来。  
于是龙更加放肆地伸出分叉的舌头在男孩的腹部舔了一下，似乎是还不够满足，又蹭上去舔了舔那淡红色的两点，来回的舔弄让它们颜色变深并且挺立起来。一路向上舔到了脖颈，Toohtless在Hiccup后颈处徘徊着，属于Hiccup的龙薄荷气味一下子变得浓烈起来，因为Omega的腺体就在那里。奥汀神知道Toothless有多想咬他一口把属于自己的Alpha信息素注入到伴侣的身体里，完成彻底的标记，这样就不会有其他龙或人敢接近他了。  
就算有，也就是一发离子炮能解决的问题，如果一发解决不了，那就两发。

Toothless最后还是强行忍下了想这么做的欲望，取而代之的是在男孩的后颈上用力蹭了两下。Hiccup无意识地哼了哼，翻了个身把自己整个摊在夜煞面前，反而更方便Toothless接下来要做的事。  
Hiccup身上Omega的气息和他本人的体格一样，虽然确实能闻到信息素的味道，却并不是很有存在感。而人类身上信息素比较浓重的地方除了脖子后的腺体，还有某些不适合公开的说明但是大家都清楚的地方......  
夜煞用锐利的指甲小心地扒开了男孩的腰带，如果醒来发现自己一身龙口水，还需要提着裤子回去的话，Hiccup没准会气得一个月都不来找它练习飞行，那可不妙。  
说到生气，现在Toothless是憋着气的。它始终没有忘记那晚Hiccup把它找到的花送给了另一个人类。要知道那可是个人类，女性，Alpha！  
火上浇油的是，它大概明白人类之间送花代表了什么，也就是说它的小伴侣是在追求别的Alpha——即使它已经如此努力地讨好，亲近，他却还是把它送的礼物给了别人，别的Alpha！  
龙薄荷也不能让Toothless的心情变好，夜煞稍有点粗暴地褪下伴侣的裤子，用略粗糙的舌头直接舔上男孩还未发育完全的性/器。喷出的气息也刺激着人类最为敏感的部位，睡梦中的Hiccup下意识想要侧躺，蜷起身体，却被Toothless一爪按在原地。夜煞已经被Omega浓烈的信息素气味冲昏了头，从根部到有些湿润的顶端，一下一下地舔弄着。不一会男孩的性/器就颤抖着挺立起来，嘴里也下意识地发出难耐的呻/吟声。

Hiccup觉得自己这个梦未免太过真实。  
十几岁的男孩子，会做些奇怪的梦再正常不过了。可是今天他梦到的内容却有些不同，比起以前都更清晰。梦里他浑身赤裸地被按在床上，看不清对方是什么人——甚至不知道是不是人。当然这个想法太过疯狂，他都不愿去多想。  
对方像个情场老手，揉/弄着他胸前敏感的红豆，让它们发热，发痒，愈发地渴求抚摸。然后是敏感的Omega腺体，可怜的后颈被来回舔/弄，隐隐期待着对方能给他带来一点疼痛，比如用牙齿咬破皮肤，不必多说，只需顺从天生的欲望，把所有的占有欲都包裹在信息素中，尽情地注入他的身体/内部。  
然后是敏感的某处被触碰，他吃了一惊，身体却不听使唤的瘫软在床上，任由对方摆布。他看不清对方的模样，但是下/体传来的快/感已经让他无暇分心，Hiccup所能做的只有无力地呻/吟，下意识地抬腰把性/器送到对方口中，以求更舒服的体验。对方也很清楚他的想法，不只是卖力地舔弄那挺立着的，和他一样小巧的阴/茎，更贴心地照顾到了下面的小球。这个举动让Hiccup再难以压抑，他大口大口地呼吸着，闻到的是清新的植物味道，熟悉极了，但梦里的他却怎样都想不起来在哪里闻到过。  
对方的举动很温柔，却也强势，并不是在亵/玩他的身体，而是照顾到了他的感受。Hiccup甚至恍惚觉得被对方认真对待着是一件让他高兴得能哭出来的事情。这是从身体内部传来的欢愉，气息交融，溶入骨血，非要说的话大概是命中注定。  
似乎是不满意他的走神，对方开始舔/弄他的大腿根部，甚至还有往后面前进的趋势，Hiccup不知所措地想要反抗，但随着对方再次照顾到他的性/器，男孩又只能沉溺在快/感中半张着嘴喘气，脑袋里再装不下其他。

其实这个过程并没有很漫长，Toothless甩了甩伴侣射在它脸上的液体，Omega的信息素让它也兴奋起来了，但现在并不是一个很适合完成标记的时候。于是夜煞发疯一样往远处奔去，来回窜了几圈，直到它觉得有点累了，才敢慢慢地蹭回Hiccup身边。它轻轻地把男孩的衣服拉好，装作什么事儿都没有发生过一样趴在一旁。  
果然还是好想和自己的小伴侣生小龙啊。  
好想，和伴侣，生，小龙啊。  
它没有回龙岛这段时间足够隔壁的葛伦科生好几窝蛋了。  
Toothless满脑子小龙的时候，突然听到Hiccup长出了一口气，慢慢地坐起身来。他揉着眼睛，还沉浸在刚才的梦境当中，一扭头见Toothless正睁着纯良的大眼睛看着他，下意识有些尴尬地向后挪了挪。身上出了很多汗，还有某些难以启齿的部位传来黏湿的感觉，简直糟透了。  
他胡乱地揉着头发，不明白自己怎么会做那样的梦。难道说是Omega的天性？  
思及此，Hiccup一下子安静下来，情绪有些低落。他带着Toothless回到湖畔，有气无力地说了句：“明天见。”  
之后不顾身后Toothless发出多么委屈的叫声，他落荒而逃一般离开了那里。

夜色已深，Hiccup吹灭了床头的灯，望着窗外的月光出神。  
他有点害怕，不只是因为Toothless可能看到了什么，更多的是害怕Omega的天性，还有未来可能发生的事。以前他试着逃避，但是凡事总有个万一，如果今天在他身边的不是Toothless，而是一个人类Alpha呢？  
Hiccup打了个冷战，不敢继续想下去。之前梦中的景象又被模糊地想起，Hiccup感觉自己面上开始发烫，有些崩溃地把脸埋到被子里。不知道是不是他的错觉，Hiccup好像隐隐听到了Toothless的叫声。  
这么远，怎么可能听得到呢？  
他自嘲地想着，然后终于逮住一点困意，跌入梦乡。  
TBC.


End file.
